With obesity approaching epidemic proportions, bariatric surgery has undergone steady growth worldwide. Diabetes is commonly associated with obesity. It is known that bariatric surgery can result in improvement in glycemic control and even remission of diabetes. However, the physiologic mechanism underlying this effect is unclear. Recently, it was found that bile diversion to the ileum results in physiologic changes similar to bariatric surgery, including sustained improvements in weight and glucose tolerance. See Charles Flynn et al, “Bile diversion to the distal small intestine has comparable metabolic benefits to bariatric surgery”//Nature Communications 6:7715 (July 2015). Thus, it is possible that bile diversion to the distal small intestine has metabolic benefits comparable to that of bariatric surgery